Midnight
by SaiWrites
Summary: (MONSTER AU) Werewolves and vampires aren't typically a good match. When Laxus encounters a vampire, however, he feels curiosity instead of irritation. Though it may be difficult for a werewolf like Laxus to befriend him. (Laxus x Gajeel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The crisp scent of autumn fell upon the blond's nose. He sat on the bench in front of an old cafe, awaiting the arrival of a friend of his. He wasn't much for waiting, and as each bus passed by he lost more of his patience. He scratched his cheek, and just as he did, quickly fixed his bushy sideburns. They couldn't be messy today. His friend wasn't the only one he was expecting to see.

Finally, a woman stepped off the bus as it came to a halt in front of the shop. Her white hair caught the his attention, and he looked up from his phone to see that his friend had finally arrived. "Sorry," She said, a smile on her face, "The bus just passed me by, had to take the next one."

"You could've said somethin'," He complained as he stood from the bench. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Laxus," She nudged his arm, "Just be glad I made it. Besides, I didn't think it would take that long. Let's just get breakfast already."

The shop seemed even smaller on the inside. It could to hold so many people, but thankfully it was the weekend, and the two had arrived early enough for the place to be empty. Laxus wasn't exactly a morning person, but over the past few days his friend needed his help for an 'experiment,' and the two met there for breakfast the days they got together. It was their deal; he helps Mirajane with her tests and in return he gets free food. That wasn't the main reason Laxus was so eager to get out of bed this early, though he tried convincing himself otherwise. "I'm being a good person," he told himself every time they met at the cafe.

"Mirajane! Good morning!" The woman behind the counter greeted her as she walked up to order food. Laxus sat by the window to wait, not being one for conversation. He stared out the window, lost in his thoughts until Mirajane returned with their meal after what felt like forever.

"Hey, you've been acting strange lately," Mirajane spoke, "Something on your mind?"

In front of him she placed a plate with scrambled eggs and heaps of bacon with home fried potatoes. A hearty breakfast compared to Mirajane's pancakes. She smiled as Laxus quickly ate his food, his hunger becoming satisfied and impatience subdued. She chuckled slightly as she repeated herself, "Laxus don't ignore me, is something on your mind?"

"...No?" Laxus looked up from his food for a moment, and glowered when she raised her eyebrows.

"You know I can tell these things. I'm a witch after all."

Laxus rolled his eyes, sitting up straight in defeat. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, "It's…"

He was interrupted when the cafe door was opened, the little bell ringing as someone walked in awkwardly. Laxus looked past Mirajane at the man who entered. She turned around to see for herself, but Laxus silently stopped her. The man had an umbrella, which he pulled closed as he entered. He removed his sunglasses to look at the woman behind the counter. She greeted him. He wasn't able to hear a word from the man, as he spoke lowly.

"Am I not allowed to look-"

"Shh," Laxus quieted her. Mirajane pursed her lips and rested her head on her hand. As Laxus looked he noticed the man had slightly pointed ears and gray tint to his skin. The man left with a paper bag, placing his glasses back on his face and putting up the umbrella as he did. When he was out of sight, Laxus became less tense. Mirajane grinned, reaching over and pulling at the man's sideburns.

"What's the matter, Laxus? You have a crush or something?"

"Shut. up." He gritted his teeth.

She chuckled again, "Finish your food, dummy, we'll talk about it later."

He didn't want to talk about it at all. Laxus was hoping Mirajane wouldn't notice, but that was foolish. She was a witch, and she could see right through him. He finished his meal, scarfing the last bit of scrambled eggs on his plate before standing up and wiping his face. They left just before more people entered, hoping on the bus on their way to Mirajane's apartment.

"So how have you been feeling? With the potion I gave you, I mean."

Laxus rested on the bed while Mirajane sat at a desk, looking through a book. He always had an appreciation for her home. It wasn't a mess, unlike his place. The bedroom was full of plants, books and candles, not scattered everywhere rather they were neatly placed and organized. He rested on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Sleepily, he let his eyes close shut.

"...I didn't feel anything different," He answered, voice rasped and tired. Mirajane tilted her head in disappointment.

"You really are a difficult case, huh?" She spun around in her chair. Laxus didn't respond much, only grunting. Mirajane sighed, "You know you...don't have to go through this."

"I don't," Laxus opened his eyes, "But I'd like to be a normal human being. Y'know, rather than losing control of my fucking body once a month and not even remembering what happened after."

"I think werewolves are cool," She shrugged, spinning around in her chair. Laxus sat up and stared at her,

"Yeah? Well it sucks to be one." He asserted. There was a bit of silence. She took the book she was looking at off her desk and continued flipping through it as she spun in her chair. Laxus sighed and laid back down, shutting his eyes once more.

Mirajane peeked at Laxus from her book while his eyes were shut. Silently, she scooted over to the bed, shutting the book and placing it on the nightstand. She leaned on it, staring at Laxus while he rested. Laxus opened his eyes, having heard the witch approach, and groaned, turning his back to her as he met the witch's eyes. She showed that grin again.

"Soooo," She began, "About the guy…?"

"What about him." He responded through the pillows on the bed.

"Do you like him?"

"God fucking-what do you think, Mira?"

"Doesn't hurt to make sure," She sat up, placing her hands on her knees, "So you have a crush on someone, yeah? I think it's cute."

Laxus grabbed one of the many pillows on Mirajane's bed and placed it over his ears, ineffectively deafening her queries. "It's not a damn crush," he said, his voice muffled in the pillows, "It's just weird, y'know, he's never been around here. I've never seen him before these past few weeks."

"Maybe he's new?"

"You didn't see anything off with the guy?" Laxus removed the pillow from his ear, turning to face the witch, "You didn't notice the guy had an umbrella? When it wasn't raining outside?"

Mirajane's eyes widened, remembering the very brief glimpse she had of the man that walked in the cafe. She grinned widely, "Laxus...are you in love with a vampire?"

"What."

She spun her chair back to her desk, standing up as the chair was rolled back in its place and placing the book back on the shelf. "I guess the next test can wait, we have a more pressing matter to attend to it seems," she sung, giggling as Laxus his his face again.

"I'm not in love with a fucking vampire."

"There's nothing wrong with liking a vampire, Laxus, plenty of people find them attractive...although that's how they get you, huh?" She muttered the last part to herself.

"...Clearly you don't understand," Laxus interrupted her thoughts, "Mira...I'm a werewolf. He's a vampire. Werewolves and vampires are known enemies. We don't walk around in each other's turf."

Mirajane's lips curled. "That's so dumb, Laxus," She laughed, "Wasn't that war like...centuries ago? I thought you guys would be over it by now."

"Werewolves are but vampires aren't," Laxus continued, "They're extremely strict about that stuff. I wouldn't give a shit about vampires walking around here if they didn't, either. I can't even set foot in any territory they dominate or I'll get chased out with pitchforks and torches."

"Maybe he just didn't know this town had werewolves," Mirajane suggested, "Besides, you're the only werewolf I've seen in town, anyway. You and your grandad."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't...know."

"Oh, don't just assume things! Maybe he's nice! You just gotta get to know him...maybe we could set up a date-"

"I do not have a crush on a vampire, Mira."

He was thankful it was rather cloudy out. He can't stand going out to get food, but he needed to get out of the house and get something to eat. Not to mention he needed to familiarize himself with the town, at least before he could go out and let loose in the middle of the night. He pulled on his jacket and wrapped a scarf around his neck, grabbed his pair of black leather gloves and placed sunglasses over his face. Although he wasn't sure if he'd need the glasses of the umbrella, he took them just to be sure.

There was a strip of little shops and restaurants before him, one of which had a sign above the door that read, "Little Antique Cafe." It was the place he typically chose for food, and he knew if he went just early enough, he'd miss the morning crowd. Their food was fine, though, every time he visited he noticed more and more that the same two people sitting by the window eating breakfast were looking at him.

One of the things he disliked the most was being looked at. He knew he wouldn't fit in, the only vampire in a happy little town donned in black clothes and piercings all over his face and body. It didn't surprise him that he wouldn't fit in, what with his attire and all, but nevertheless he still didn't like when people stared at him.

He didn't get a good look at their faces, but he could tell they were looking whenever he walked in. He just shook it off, bought his food and left to eat back at home.

"I'm back," He said as he close the door behind him. His voice echoed around the room. It'd had been a few weeks but they barely unpacked. The walls were barren and floors still dusty. The only thing that filled the room was a worm couch, a television and boxes upon boxes full of things waiting to be put away.

"Gajeel?" He heard a voice call from upstairs. Gajeel followed the voice to the master bedroom. It was more messy than the living room, as the man occupying the room had decided to unpack his things and fill the space. Gajeel looked down at him, confusion on his face. The man had his hand under the bed. He faced Gajeel with a smile. "You're back, sun didn't bother ya' too much?"

"...no."

"That's good-ah, don't mind me," he continued, "I'm just dealing with a bit of a problem is all-"

"Is it mice?"

"...Yes," he admitted, "Just one this time, and there's none in your room, promise."

Gajeel just rolled his eyes as he watched the man grab the rodent by the tail and pull it out from under the bed. "Getting tired of these things," he muttered, "I might have to call an exterminator…" As he rambled to himself Gajeel walked away, silently making his way to his bedroom.

His room was small, but he didn't need much space. He figured he should start unpacking as well. Gajeel's bed was already made, as it was every time he left the house, he noticed. The curtains were drawn, darkening the bedroom. Thankfully the walls were already painted a nice cool gray before they moved in, and the floor had black carpeting. Whoever had this room before he did had great taste, he thought.

The first thing Gajeel pulled out of his boxes were posters of various bands he listened to. He tossed out the old ones he wasn't a fan of anymore and taped the ones he kept to the walls. He set up a floor lamp that rested by the door and hung up all his clothes in the closet. As he finished he realized he really didn't own much for his room. No books for a shelf, no throw pillows or lights to spruce up the room. The last thing he had was a red guitar, which he placed on a stand in the corner of the room. It was there for display. Gajeel never played the guitar as much as he'd liked, and when he tried he wasn't very good. At the very least it added some color to the bedroom.

Finally after his room was straightened Gajeel felt like he could actually sit down and eat. He only had a breakfast sandwich, but after having not eaten in a while the sandwich was like a blessing. Though he could only get through half of it before he heard a voice call him from the hallway.

"Hey kiddo!"

Gajeel cringed. He never liked being called 'kiddo' but the man had a habit of calling him that. Annoyed, he stuffed his sandwich back in the paper bag and made his way to the master bedroom. It was more straightened than before, but there were little bits of trash still strewn about here and there. The man was by the bedroom closet, putting away his own clothes.

"So…" Gajeel bit his lip. He knew the man only wanted to talk. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"No."

"That so?" He moved from the closet and sat on the bed despite not being finished, "Really not a people-person, huh?"

"..."

"It helps to make some friends, y'know," He sighed, "Look, Gajeel, I'm going out with Igneel later today...why don't you take some time to actually explore the town?"

"I did that already," Gajeel retaliated.

"No-not just go to that same old shop over and over again, I mean find some friends. You're grown, I can trust you going out on your own, y'know."

Gajeel just stood silent, arms crossed. He really wanted him to socialize. He wasn't one for making friends. He never had friends back home and he never really liked talking to people in general. If he ever went anywhere, he kept his mouth shut unless he needed to speak up. He liked being alone, and sitting around by himself at the house sounded like his kind of evening.

He wasn't hungry when he went back into his room. He shut the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. Gajeel figured moving to an entirely new place would be bothersome, but doing so with someone he didn't know...the man was his parent. His adoptive father. If it weren't for him Gajeel would still be living a miserable life back home with his biological father. He dreamt of a new life, but now that he was living it, he feared it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! This is the story I was working on in between Holding Hands. (It's never too late for Halloween lol). Enjoy! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Just wanted to brief you before you continue with something I intended to include in chapter one but mistakenly left it out ^^;**

 **This is Hurt/Comfort and Romance, but there are also _horror_ scenes and various other parts of this fanfic that may be triggering to read including dubious consent (not now). _There will be gore in later chapters._ I will warn you in each chapter if there are going to be some scenes ****you may not be able to handle** **with - (*) - at the top of said chapter. IT IS OKAY TO NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THESE GRAPHIC SCENES. If you wish not to proceed from here you are in no way obligated to! Thank you and if you choose to carry on reading then carry on~**

* * *

Chapter 2

He hated this craving, but he needed blood. It made his skin itch and he'd begin pulling at his hair the longer he went without it. It was late and his father was out with Igneel as he said he would be, and Gajeel was left alone in the house. He hoped it would be a peaceful evening, but he needed to get out of the house and find something to eat.

Things hadn't been the same since he'd been picked up by his new father, a non-vampire, Metalicana. He described himself and his friends to Gajeel as half dragon, a rare shape-shifting race. They can live for centuries, and yet Metalicana knew nothing about vampires let alone how to raise one. Although it was clear the man meant well it was quite annoying to Gajeel. Moving to a new home in a new town only made things worse.

Basically, he didn't know where to get blood from. There weren't any blood banks he could sneak in and steal from that he knew of, and he hadn't seen a farm since he'd shown up with enough livestock to sustain him without anyone noticing. He certainly wouldn't dare touch a person and try to take their blood, at least, it was difficult to bring himself to. Tonight may be different, however. His craving managed to drive Gajeel out of the house, desperately searching for something to satisfy him.

It was eleven at night. Gajeel wasn't surprised to see no one out in the streets in such a small town. There was the occasional squirrel running around through garbage cans and trees but he had no appetite for them. Gajeel felt the skin on his palm being scratched open as time passed. He went from briskly walking to running until he tripped over uneven pavement, falling face-first onto the ground.

He was shaking as he stood, his vision blurry as he tried to regain himself. Had he really gone a full three weeks without blood? What was happening to him? His thoughts were shortly interrupted when he heard footsteps ahead of him. He shot up, staring directly at the figure a few feet away from him. It was a person, he thought. He could feel himself about to lurch forward and fell backwards in an effort to stop himself. The person approached him, bending down to lend him a hand.

Who was this guy and what was he doing? Gajeel was hesitant to take it, but he did so with a shaky hand, covering his mouth with his free hand to forbid any attempts at biting. He looked up to see who it was and almost gasped.

"Hey-I know you," The figure spoke, "You're the vampire, right?"

Gajeel didn't say anything. Instead he took a few steps back, eyes still locked onto the person before him.

"I saw you at the cafe earlier," they continued, "I'm Laxus."

He knew he'd seen him before. He was the guy staring at him with whoever he was sitting with. He frowned, swallowing nervously as he tried to put on a serious face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," Laxus said, raising his hands in defense, "You tripped and fell, you look like...you're hurt."

Laxus gestured towards Gajeel's face. There was a big bruise on his nose and it bled a little. Seeing his own blood made him shiver. There was far too much to unpack and Gajeel didn't want to tell the first person he met that he was "just bloodthirsty." Laxus tilted his head curiously as Gajeel kept silent.

"Are you...lost? Are you sick?"

He looked down to see Gajeel scratching at himself. His palm was red and his breathing was ragged. Laxus frowned as he slowly figured out what was happening. "Are you...you're thirsty, yeah?" He asked with a low voice and Gajeel froze. He was figured out that quickly. Was he really that obvious?

"...Yes," Gajeel finally answered. Laxus only nodded, and the two stood in awkward silence. He didn't know what was to come next. Laxus could let him go. He could turn around and run, escaping the situation himself. Instead, something unexpected happened. Laxus spoke in an even lower voice.

"You...can take...some of mine."

Gajeel felt like his head was spinning. HE knew he was a vampire the minute he looked at him somehow. He knew he needed blood and the first thing he did was offer himself up to him!? Gajeel could barely see the man in the dark, and yet he knew he had to take up on that offer. Laxus nodded his head towards a different direction and Gajeel was suddenly being led a few blocks down the road to an apartment complex.

Gajeel watched as Laxus calmly unlocked the front door and let Gajeel enter. The hallways were lit dimly and the painted walls were slightly stained and chipped. The visual didn't help as he began to feel dizzy and nauseous. The hallway spun, making Gajeel look down at the floor. They finally reached Laxus' apartment and they made their way inside the home.

Laxus locked the door behind him and only then did it click in Gajeel's head that he was in a strangers house. He remembered his father not to fuck around with people so nonchalantly but Gajeel was desperate, and would do anything to get his fix. It was better than killing someone on the street, he was sure. Though it was hard to stay calm and patient in his state. He watched Laxus as he removed his coat and scarf, hanging it in the closet. The two of them were just standing around in the dark living room space.

"A-are we doing this?" Gajeel asked in attempt to sound impatient but rather he sounded worried. Laxus nodded, gesturing to the couch. He sat down, waiting for the vampire to sit beside him.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, Gajeel repeated to himself in his head as he dubiously walked towards the couch. His footsteps broke the silence as the wooden floors lighty creaked with every step, though it seemed like it was loud enough to deafen him. He sat next to Laxus who undid the top of his button-up shirt, looking at him as he revealed his own neck. He still couldn't quite make out the man's face as they were still sitting in the dark.

"Is this gonna turn me into a vampire or something?" He asked, partially joking.

"You're asking this now…?" Gajeel muttered, "...No. I can't...I can't do that."

"Then I'm ready when you are."

Gajeel exhaled. He knew he could take enough blood without killing the man and be stable for a couple of days, so that was what he did. Slowly he turned his head and opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs that pierced Laxus' neck. He grunted silently, sighing as Gajeel relaxed into him. He could feel the vampire sucking out and swallowing his blood. Gajeel kept his eyes shut, refusing to look up at the other.

It was a bit of a mess; some blood leaked down Laxus' chest, staining his shirt, but he paid no mind. Gajeel noticed he didn't lay a hand on him since it began, ensuring that this may not be a kink thing Laxus had. As he drank he regained his stability and his head was clearer.

Which was when he abruptly stopped, pulling his fangs away from Laxus. He watched as Laxus' wounds healed rather quickly. Gajeel looked up at the other's face and back at the wound. The blood lingering in his mouth tasted familiar. "Y...you…" he spoke, gaining Laxus' attention as the man finally looked back at him. "You're...you're a fucking werewolf."

He pushed himself off the sofa. It was no fucking wonder the man was so willing to let him in, so eager to let the vampire take his blood. His blood was werewolf blood, Gajeel could tell. He wiped his face with his arm, ignoring the stain it left on his jacket and he glared at Laxus, who only chuckled.

"What?" He asked, "Taste that bad?"

"You fucking-" Gajeel grunted, clenching his fists, "You didn't say anything about being a werewolf."

"Couldn't tell? Thought you vampires were supposed to have good vision."

...Gajeel stared at him, confused. He spoke shakily, "I don't...I don't have every vampire trait, okay? What does it fucking matter to you, anyways!?"

He'd backed up to the door but it was locked. Laxus tilted his head and stood up, walking towards Gajeel, hands raised once again. "Look, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

Gajeel's eyes widened. He didn't notice how much taller Laxus was until just now. He towered over him, looking down at him like he were nothing. "How should I know you're telling the truth?" He spat, "Hell, why're you lettin' a vampire in your house that you don't know? Are you fucking crazy or somethin'?"

"Nah," Laxus shrugged, "I just get a bit excited at night 's all."

 _Who was this guy?_

Laxus stepped back and Gajeel relaxed against the door. "So can I ask you something?"

Of course he wanted something. Gajeel snarled but Laxus ignored it.

"What's a vampire doing around here anyway?" Laxus asked, "You don't have a clan around here with you, do you?"

"I...don't." Gajeel answered, "I'm here by...by myself. I live with my...my father."

"And he's a vampire too?"

"No. He's half dragon, I was...adopted."

Laxus snorted, "That's not the story I was expecting."

"Well it's true, asshole," Gajeel sighed, "I've had my fill and you got your answers. Can you let me go home, now?"

"Suppose so, you know your way?"

He didn't. He opened his mouth to say he did but something stopped him and he didn't know what. Gajeel looked out the window and cursed his inability to see as well as a vampire should. Laxus nudged him out of the way of the door and unlocked it. "C'mon then, I'll walk you."

Laxus didn't know where he lived either. He only walked him to a more familiar area; the cafe. It was closed of course. Through the windows of the darkened cafe Laxus could see the clock which read one-fifteen. They'd been together for well over an hour. He didn't expect to meet Gajeel in such an interesting scenario, but he didn't want to leave him where he was. Who knew what trouble a lone vampire like him could get into? Laxus certainly didn't want him to starve, though he was surprised to see he didn't try to kill him immediately.

"This is as far as I can take you," Laxus said, "You know your way from here, yeah?"

Gajeel nodded as he looked around.

"By the way, I never got your name."

"...It's Gajeel."


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus woke up on the couch feeling dizzy. He slowly comprehended the events of last night and placed a palm on his head, groaning as he forced himself on his feet. He met the vampire last night. _And he let him take a bite, didn't he?_ Laxus dragged his feet to the little bathroom and flipped the lights on.

The lights flickered. He focused his vision and stared into the mirror. It still had a noticeable crack in it from one of his incidents he couldn't remember. He looked at his neck, feeling his skin in search of a wound but there was none. Laxus nodded to himself. Nothing was different. He lost blood for sure but he had to have replenished it without issue and healed immediately after the bite. All of this and yet he knew there was no hiding from the witch.

He showered, threw clothes on and finally looked at the clock. It was already 10:30AM. She'd kill him, he thought. He brushed it off and headed out the door.

It was drizzling. He didn't bother with an umbrella but the crisp autumn wind drove him to wear some kind of jacket. Laxus looked down at his phone to see he'd received an abundance of texts from Mirajane. "Where are you? I'm at the cafe already." "Are you even awake?" "You idiot, just meet me at my apartment when you wake up." "...Hey that guy you were talking about didn't show up today. You didn't scare him off did you?"

Fuck. Of course it was a wild guess but the moment she sees his eyes she'll figure out everything. Laxus rolled his eyes as, shoving his cell phone in his pocket and putting on his earbuds, making his way towards Mirajane's.

* * *

Gajeel rested on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkened bedroom. He was hungry-not for blood, but for actual food. He couldn't bring himself to go to the cafe again. He considered going later, but he feared the risk of facing the werewolf again. What happened last night wouldn't leave his mind. Out of everyone he ran into he had to run into that guy.

He wished he wasn't a vampire. He always did. He hated having to drink blood and he hated not being able to step into sunlight without his skin burning. It was something Gajeel got used to, but watching everyone around him not have to deal with it made his chest ache. Finally he dragged himself out of bed and down to the living room, where his father was. He was half asleep, watching sports highlights on the television. It looked like it had just been set up, what with the chords and packaging still strewn about.

"Hey, kiddo," Metalicana grumbled sleepily, his eyes not opening to meet Gajeel's.

Gajeel didn't say anything back. He made his way to the kitchen, not expecting to find much. And there wasn't much; a carton of eggs half empty, milk, restaurant leftovers he was pretty sure was his father's, ham slices and cheese. Bitterly, he made a sandwich.

"Do anything last night?" Gajeel frowned when he heard the older man's voice from the living room.

"...no."

He heard shuffling and rolled his eyes when he realized Metalicana had stood up and was now making his way towards him. "You didn't find anything interesting?" He asked. "There's a cafe not far from here, Grandeeney said she liked it."

"I've been there already."

"Mmm," he nodded, "How about the park? I know there's a couple of guys down there who-"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do at a park?" Gajeel spat suddenly, his aggravation suddenly erupting, "I'm a vampire, old man. I haven't had blood in forever, I needed to get some by myself yesterday."

"You wha...ah, shit," Metalicana placed a hand over his face, more awake now than before, "You didn't _kill_ anyone, did you?"

" _No_ , I just...I'm fine, I got what I needed." Gajeel pushed past his father, sandwich in hand and made his way back to his bedroom. There was no way he would tell him he took someone's blood last night.

Metalicana didn't know anything about taking care of a vampire. Gajeel really had no clue what made the man think it'd be easy. It wasn't easy to just ask for blood in a neighborhood that isn't run by other vampires. Over the past three weeks he didn't see a single other vampire. Just himself. It would have bummed him out it it didn't otherwise relieve him.

His father got a lucky break; Gajeel wasn't like any other vampire. He was only half. From what he knew his mother was human. He knew nothing else about her. Being only part-vampire had some perks. He could see his reflection. He could eat normal food. He couldn't turn other people into vampires. There were only a few things that got in the way of living a normal life. The 'forgetting to drink blog before he loses his mind' issue is difficult, but then there's also sunlight, and having to cover up most of his body and carry an umbrella everywhere if there's even a hint of sunshine.

Then there's werewolves. He'd been raised to never even interact with them. He'd been told for most of his life that he'd never be able to fight against a werewolf on his own, and that he was too weak a vampire to even take out one. Gajeel had seen plenty of werewolves in his lifetime slain by other vampires just for trespassing, but he'd never attempted to fight one himself.

They had a history of disliking werewolves, and werewolves disliked vampires the same. A war between them happened centuries ago, but werewolves can't live that long to hold a grudge. Gajeel was only nineteen, and had no grudges, but he'd been raised to fear them if not hate them.

It didn't seem like Laxus was the same.

* * *

The door was swung open before Laxus could even knock. "Are you a crazy person?" Mirajane asked, pointing at Laxus' chest.

"What are you even talking about?" Laxus' eyebrows furrowed. Mirajane huffed.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said as she pulled the man in her apartment and shut the door, "You went looking for him last night, didn't you?"

"No," Laxus answered, "I just happened to run into 'im. I wasn't lookin' for anything. 'Sides, you know how I get when it's close to a full moon."

"That's what I was worried about, Laxus," She signed as she made her way towards the kitchenette, opening cabinets full of jars and spices until she pulled out a small glass container with a navy blue powder. Upon seeing it, Laxus frowned and sat on the small couch, slouching over.

He waited there as Mirajane quickly set up a drink, boiling water over the stove with a teapot and pouring it into a glass. She took two teaspoons of the powder and placed them into the glass, stirring the mixture until the water turned from a dark navy blue to a glowing royal. She took the warm glass and put it in Laxus' face. "Drink," she demanded.

With a glare in his face, Laxus took the drink and downed it. He swallowed it, wrinkling his nose at the texture and taste. It was a homemade elixir, the powder activated upon contact with hot water. He could feel his body relax as he drank it, relieved despite the awful flavor.

"That should keep you settled down until the full moon," She said as he finished, "I know you hate it but we can't have you freaking out the new guy with your 'huge-ego' side. Now," Mirajane sat next to him, leaning into his face, "Tell. Me. Everything."

"...Ugh," Laxus placed a hand over his head, "I let him take my blood."

"...You what?"

"It wasn't bad, it didn't even hurt," He clarified, "The guy was starving and running around the town so I-"

"You let him bite you, Laxus?" She looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"It's not going to do anything," Laxus groaned, "He said he couldn't...he can't turn people into vampires."

"He could've been lying! Though...I guess he didn't, you aren't showing any effects…that _is_ quite strange," Mirajane backed up, sitting upright with a hand placed over her chin. She mumbled to herself, eyeing Laxus. There was no bite mark to be seen, and he looked just the way he did yesterday.

"That's what I'm saying, it's not that big of a deal, Mira...and his name is Gajeel."

Her face lit up suddenly. "You got his name?"

"That's all I got.

"Ugh, you dummy," She slapped his arm, "you should've gotten his number!"

"His num-what?" Laxus turned to her, his cheeks slightly red, "What do I need his number for? A minute ago you seemed suspicious of him."

She laughed, "Well yeah, but we need to know more about this guy! Maybe he's up to no good, maybe he's date-able after all?"

Laxus huffed. Date-able. At this point he shouldn't be surprised my Mirajane's suggestion; this wasn't the first time the witch had attempted to hook him up with someone. He was alone and only had a handful of friends, but Laxus preferred it that way. He really didn't want to look for a relationship, and he really didn't want anything to blow up in his face if he tried.

Her suggestion did make him think about it, though. He pictured being in a relationship with the vampire...it didn't look good in his head. In fact it was awkward just thinking about it. Not to mention he really knew nothing about Gajeel, and it didn't seem like Gajeel had a lot of trust in him. He looked down at Mirajane, who was leaned into Laxus again, eyebrows raised teasingly.

"Thinking about it?"

"Stuff it."


End file.
